Orihime Targeted
Orihime Targeted is the twenty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Ganju Shiba wins his battle while Uryū Ishida begins his own. Summary Having beaten 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, Ichigo Kurosaki sets out to find Ganju. Unable to sense Ganju's Reiatsu, Ichigo hastily screams out Ganju's name, alerting nearby Shinigami. Meanwhile, Ganju does his best to survive 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa's furious attacks. Ganju uses his tricks and bombs to try and distract Yumichika, but it backfires. Having been scratched, Yumichika inflicts a bad wound on Ganju. Suddenly, the two of them hear Ichigo's voice. At first, Yumichika insults Ichigo's intelligence saying "that his constant yelling is only going to attract an army of Shinigami". However, Ganju points out that if Ichigo is nearby and looking for him, then it means Ichigo beat his friend. Yumichika, realizing this, refuses to believe it, but Ganju doesn't give him any time to think about it. Ganju uses a combination of the most potent version of his Seppa, and a special firework he had. The combo defeats Yumichika. Ichigo, seeing this, begins to run in that direction. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi also see it and move in that direction. Perched on top of a building, Uryū and Orihime Inoue watch as Kenpachi leaves and begin to consult with one another to decide what they should do. Suddenly, both are attacked by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, the 4th Seat of the 7th Division. Jirōbō immediately uses dirty tactics to get rid of Uryū and then he mercilessly attacks Orihime. Orihime tries to fight back, but at her current level, she is no match for a Seated Officer. Her attack power, Tsubaki, is cut in half by Jirōbō and he tries to finish her. However, Uryū returns and inflicts a minor wound on Jirōbō. Jirōbō quickly realizes Uryū is a Quincy and responds by releasing his Zanpakutō. Jirōbō then begins to brag rather profusely, continuously saying he is superior when it comes to projectile attacks. However, in a flash, Uryū shatters his Zanpakutō, and does it again when Jirōbō tries to re-summon it. Uryū inflicts a painful wound and he also brags about his skill, while insulting Jirōbō. Elsewhere, Yoruichi Shihōin senses the many clashes of spiritual pressure across the Seireitei and wishes his comrades good luck in their battles. Meanwhile, Ganju has been found by a large number of Shinigami and is forced to flee, and Ichigo finds himself in the same position. Yasutora Sado, still by himself, tries to reunite himself with his comrades. In another part of the Seireitei, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, of the 12th Division, dispatches his squad members and orders them to find the Ryoka at any costs. As they leave, he learns from his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, that Ikkaku Madarame has been defeated by one of the Ryoka. After hearing that Kenpachi is out looking, Mayuri decides to pay Ikkaku a visit and goes to the 4th Division's barracks to find him. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Retsu Unohana. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Goteitaishi #Ganju Shiba #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Yachiru Kusajishi #Kenpachi Zaraki #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Jirōbō Ikkanzaka #Yoruichi Shihōin #Rukia Kuchiki #Hanatarō Yamada #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi Fights *Ganju Shiba vs. Yumichika Ayasegawa (concluded) *Uryū Ishida vs. Jirōbō Ikkanzaka Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: *Koten Zanshun (孤天斬盾, Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield) Fullbring Used: *Brazo Derecha de Gigante (巨人の右腕 (ブラソ・デレチャ・デ・ヒガンテ), Spanish and Japanese for "Right Arm of the Giant") Zanpakutō Released: Shikai: *Fuji Kujaku (藤孔雀, Wisteria Peacock) *Tsunzakigarasu (劈烏, Splitting Crow) Other Powers: *Sanrei Glove (散霊手套, Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope) *Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花, Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield) Navigation Category:Episodes